Dragon's Child
by LadyRitsu
Summary: Sequel to "An Unlikely Fairytale". A young man is told that his destiny was to kill a warlock. So he sets off to a journey that will not only prepare him for his prophesied battle, but will uncover the truth of his birth.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hallo guys! so this as you read, is the sequel to " An Unlikely Fairytale" and guess what? this is my first cross over! haha! yay! anyways! i hope ya'll enjoy!**_

_**DIZCLAIMER: epic NOOOOOOOOO!**_

* * *

_**Chapter**__** 1:**_Confession

**I REMEMBER THAT WHEN** I was five years old, my father told me something that would change my life forever. It was this; my father killed my mother.

I remember how my Aunt Mai had kept me close to her for a few weeks. She knew he had been planning on telling me this. She didn't think it would be proper for a five year old to know the truth. She had me for a few weeks with her and Jonouchi, my guardian fairy.

That is, until Pegasus came and told Aunt Mai that my father had summoned me. My aunt Mai let me go, and I arrived the next day.

I remember feeling overwhelmed by the huge castle that belongs to my father. Pegasus held me by the hand, and guided me towards my father's chamber.

Once he reached the door, he opened it and I walked inside. I found my father sitting in his usual armchair; he was lazily stirring his tea with a spoon. As he saw me walk in, he nodded at the chair before him, inviting me to sit down.

I remember how I struggled climbing on that chair. Once I was settled my father sat there staring at me. I wishfully glanced at the door; I wasn't comfortable of my father's stare and silence.

After a few minutes, my father finally spoke, "I have something important to tell you,"

I placed my small hands on my lap, "O-okay," I said.

"You said you wanted to know what had happened to your mother," My father began, he stopped stirring his tea, and placed his hands on the arms of the chair, "Your Aunt Mai is against me telling you this. I think it's ridiculous to keep you ignorant of this." He paused again, his blue eyes narrowing just a bit, as if he were calculating my reaction.

Of course, I didn't say anything. Being five years old, I didn't know any better.

"You mother is dead," My father said simply, "I killed her in a horrible accident. It was my doing."

My father, killed my mother? Father killed Mother. How would a kid react to this? I was excited of course, because not many kids can say that their father killed their mother. I mean, it sounded so cool, so unreal. But I didn't know any better, because I didn't understand what my father was trying to say when he told me this. Even now, I don't understand why he told me this.

Was he trying to ask for forgiveness? Was this his way of apologizing? I've never heard my father say any of those things. So I know he wasn't asking for forgiveness.

His eyes were staring on me again, wondering how was I going to take this.

"Um…" I said after a few moments, "Um…why…why did you hurt- did you like Mommy?"

"I didn't dislike her…" Father admitted. I nodded, "Um….do-do you like me?"

Father raised an eyebrow, surprised at my question, "I find you interesting," he said after a few seconds.

And that was the end of our conversation.

* * *

_**So what cha think so far? huh? interesting? Boring? WTF? Read n' review! :D **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Harro everyone! i hope everyone's doin' well! i see that i left many people confused at to what is going on. But you'll see! just wait for a few chapters and everythang will be revealed! so please be paitent! also i apologize for coming to strong on ya! hope this help! eNjoY!**_

_**DIZCLAIMER: me no own.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: **The Beginning of the Truth

**SEVERAL YEARS PASSED** after that. And now I stand a few feet behind my uncle, who stood in the center of the field, blind-folded. Waiting.

I looked across the field and caught my friend creeping behind the bushes. I chuckled and rolled my eyes, "You're gonna get caught, " I whispered.

I smiled as I saw an opening, I ran out and raised my sword, "HAAAAA!" I yelled.

My uncle flinched but moved away just in time to avoid my blow, "Tch!" I said. And raised my sword again but it was blocked by my uncle.

"Juu!" Sy said, as he raised his hands, which were forming a light blue smoke.

"Not now Sy!" I yelled as I ducked another blow from my uncle. "ARGH!" my uncle yelled.

He aimed between my legs, by I spread them before he could chop anything from under there. "Phew!" I gasped in relief, then I laughed.

Uncle then tried to aim at my stomach, "NOW, SY!" I yelled.

Sy took no time to hesitate, he squeezed his eyes shut and let out a blast of light.

My uncle was on the floor frozen under Sy's spell.

"WOOHOO!" I yelled. "Holy crap! We did it, Sy!" I laughed.

Sy came slowly out of the bushes, and looked worriedly at my Uncle on the floor, "Is…is he alright?"

"Pfft! 'course he is!" I said, "Unfreeze him, you'll see."

Sy nodded and Uncle immediately gasped, "WOAH!" he said, "Did you see that? You guys caught me off guard!" he laughed.

I punched Sy on the shoulder, "See, Sy? What I's tell ya?"

Sy nodded and gave a small smile.

Ok, I think it's time I tell ya what's going on here. My name is Judai, and I just finished training with my Uncle Mokuba and my best friend/cousin, Syrus. And, you guess it, which is short for Sy.

I helped my uncle off the ground.

"Master Judai!" a voice called. I looked up at the sky and groaned as I saw a maid come towards us.

"Master Judai!" she called again. I nodded, "Yes?" I said. The maid bowed in my presence, and said, "Y-your father wishes to see you!" she said nervously.

I frowned, I turned to Uncle and Sy, and then back to her, "Do…do I HAVE to?" I whined.

The maid nodded, "It's best not to let His Majesty wait, sire." She suggested. What does he want now? I wondered. I sighed, "FINE!" I groaned, "See ya later guys!"

LATERS…

The maid lead me to the hallway but stopped a few rooms before his, she bowed and walked away.

Normally, according to Servant's Guide to Serve the Royal Family section blah, blah, blah…a servant is supposed to escort their master's unless they were dismissed.

But she didn't, and I don't blame her, because my dad's a dragon.

And no, before you think wrong of me, let me explain that I'm not saying anything like, "Man, my old man's a jerk!" or "I hate my dad!"

No, I mean it. Quite literally, actually.

My dad IS a dragon. My father is King Seto Kaiba. And a dragon,yes, with fangs and claws and stuff. Which is why no one wants to go near him. Dragons are known to be cunning and very cold-hearted. They're not really known to have any sense of feelings they only think with cold, hard logic.

Which is why they're the WORST conversationalist EVER! That's why I was hesitant to come in the first place. I mean, my dad's cool. But I just hate our awkward conversations.

I opened the door slowly and stepped inside, "You called for me, Pops?" I said.

My father glared at me with his cold blue eyes, I smiled. My father hates it when I call him "Pops".

I took my usual seat in front of my dad's. My father took his sip from his usual tea, "Begin," he said. I groaned. You see, every day, my dad hold this 'afternoon talk' with me. But we're not really talking…it's mostly me telling my dad how my day went.

"Uh…." I began, "Where do I start?" Father raised an eyebrow, "From the beginning of course…" he said.

Right…

"Uh…so today I woke up….and I went into the bathroom and brushed…" my father cut me off, "You know what I mean," he said hard. I sighed, "Well, tell me how was your day, " I said.

My father nodded, "It was….adequate…" he said.

"Aaaaannnnnd?" I said urging him to go on.

My father gave me a look that meant he was becoming impatient. So I said, "Ok….uh…today I learned about our country's history….and about Grandpa…"I stopped.

Father nodded, not bothering to ask what is it I found interesting so I continued, I told him about the rest of my lessons.

"And the after lunch I spared with Uncle Mokuba and Sy….and….that's about it," I concluded.

My father nodded, "Very good," he said. He took another sip from his tea. I continued to sit, waiting for him to dismiss me, but he wasn't dismissing me. Which troubled me a lot.

"Uh…Dad?" I said after a few moments, "Are…are you forgetting something?"

Father looked at me again, his eyes seemed to be absorbing my face, as if he was reading a book. He seemed to be wondering if I was interesting or not.

He finally spoke, "You have your mother's face," he said.

I nearly choked on the air I was breathing, "Wh-what?!" I say pretending I didn't hear right, "Excuse me?"

I was flabbergasted! How DARE my dad say I look…feminine! Before I could say, "_I don't look like a woman! I'm MANLY AS HELL!"_

My father continued, "You have her eyes, her lips…her cheeks…..your face has nothing that belongs to me. Except the nose, I apologize that it flares when you're emotionally stressed. Or smell something ….bad."

"And my hair…" He continued, "Without that ridiculous highlight your hair would resemble mine,"

I smile sheepishly at him, "Uh…yeah….sorry about that…"

He continued to stare at me like I'm some sort of portrait, I was getting uncomfortable so I glanced at the floor.

He suddenly took hold of my chin and moved my face side to side, "You used to resemble me so much. Now you grew out of my face and grew into your mothers…"

He glared at my hair. I smirk; I find it funny of how much it annoys him.

I think it's time I tell you how my hair came to be. As my dad had mentioned my hair DOES resemble the brown locks my dad seems so fond of. And yeah, I did have my father's hair style and I DID resemble him a lot when I was a kid.

But then there came this, uh…._incident_ where my hair changed permanently. You see, Sy and I went to go exploring the nearby forest that surrounds my castle. Well, one day, Sy and I found this really spooky looking cave and I wanted to go and explore it.

But Sy was all scared and stuff.

Yeah, I think I should explain what Sy is as well. Sy is actually the son of my mother's family Official Sage, Yugi. Which means that Sy is a sorcerer. But don't get too impressed, Sy is actually scared of his own powers.

Anyways, so Sy was scared and I insisted that we go in. A thing to remember about sorcerers; NEVER and I mean NEVER let a sorcerer get scared! It misses up their powers!

So we went in, and then…let say that something scared the bajebus out of Sy which causes an explosion which changed my hair forever.

I came home later that day, and my hair was half gone, and most of it was in smoke. My dad….HA! I've never in my life seen my father so surprised! It takes a LOT to get my dad! He's a dragon, and dragons don't get surprise often. He raised an eyebrow and said, "You went to the cave, didn't you?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yes,"

"Even when you knew Syrus would get scared and will unable to control his powers?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yes,"

He shook his head, "Your stupidity never ceases to amaze me," he said.

And that was that.

Since then my hair has been shaggy, with a lighter shade of brown on my head.

So father suddenly stared at the window then back at me, "Judai," he began. Judai. My father is the only person who calls me by my full name, never by nickname, Juu.

"Have you ever wondered how you came to be?" my father finished.

I swallowed and shook my head, "Ah, NO DAD! Gross! I don't wanna know about that!" I shuddered. Mother of God! Why would my dad want me to know about….about…ewwww!

Father rolled his eyes, "No, you simpleton, I meant, WHY you were born." He said.

I blinked, "Well dad," I said slowly, "I know that when two people love each other VERY much…" Do-do I HAVE to explain it to Dad that I got the memo?

Father cut me off, "It was because of a prophecy," This caught my attention.

"A what?"

"A prophecy," Father continued. "It was prophesized before your mother was born, that a child of hers will one day grow up and destroy a warlock."

I laugh, "Dad, I never knew you were a romantic!" I say, although my father has mentioned to me that he never had feelings for my mother. Sometimes he confesses to me that he wants her presence.

My smile turned into a frown as I saw my father's lips curve into a thin line, "I am not joking," he said.

"You, are that child. You are meant to kill a warlock. You are that child of prophecy." Father said.

Me? A child of prophecy? No-no way! I can't be some chosen guy. I mean-I mean…dad must be joking right?

But he wasn't…dad NEVER kids. Then again…I stared at him and I asked, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Father raised his eyebrow, "It means what I said. You are meant to destroy a warlock."

No, that can't be true.

"But-but I'm just a kid!" I say. Well, technically that's not true…I'm actually going to be 17 in a couple of months or so. But still. I'm just…well, me.

"I'm just….Judai Kaiba. That's it. I'm no Child of Prophecy. I'm just…" I didn't have any more to say.

"You have no confidence in yourself?" Father finished for me, "you don't believe that you could hold so much responsibility?" Damn, dragons were good. Dad got me right on the spot.

He nodded, "I wondered about that myself," he admitted, "When I met your mother, despite knowing what I am, she fell for me. And she bore me a child." He turned to me, "Who exactly are you, Judai Kaiba? What makes you so special?"

I had no idea. That's all I knew. I was just…Judai Kaiba, next in line for the throne. I'm just a regular prince. There's nothing special about me.

But why now? Why was father telling me this now? And what of this 'warlock'? Why do I have to kill him? What has this warlock done to me that well, that makes me want to kill him?

At this my father smirked, "It is almost the time when the prophecy said you'd kill him," I nearly choked on my air, damn! Was Dad reading my mind?!

"This 'warlock' believe it or not, actually curse you mother." He said. Ok, my dad REALLY is reading my mind.

Father sighed, "I do wonder about that." I turned to him, "About what?"

"Why was it me?" Father continued, "Why did your mother had to fall for me? Why did she bore my child? A child of a heartless dragon?" he asked. "Sometimes, those trivial things perplex me," he said.

"Dad…" I began, " you can't command the heart….or, a least that's what Aunt Mai says."

Father shook his head, "You don't understand. You were born FROM me, a dragon. My abilities….i think have passed on to you." He said.

I raised an eyebrow, "So…" I began slowly, "You're saying that….that I'm part human….and dragon?"

Father nodded, "It makes sense, does it not?" True, I had to admit what father said makes sense. But there's one thing I just had to ask.

"And what of my mother?"

* * *

_**YO! i hope some things got cleared up and junk! so what of this 2nd chappie? Still confused? hate it or WTF? andyways! read n' review! ;D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello my beauties! Miss me? Nope, maybe ya didn't. Lol! anyways lots of inspriation is comin' at me. it's like glob, brain shut up! So yeh, basically there's gonna be more oneshots of Seto and Shizuka...hopefully. Anyways, enjoy!**_

_**DIZCLAIMER: my brains too scatttered to say stuf...O.o**_

* * *

**Chapter**** 3:Judai Kaiba**

"AND WHAT OF MY mother?" I asked. Father, who had gotten up from his seat and stood in front of the balcony, then turned to me and asked, "What of your mother?"

I blushed, I couldn't help it. I've always wanted to know about my mom, but it's like every time I ask everybody wants to keep quiet about. Almost like they didn't want me to know…or they just thought that it would hurt me to know about her.

My bottom lip trembled, "I mean, I…I want to know what….she was like…what-how did she look like…"I stopped, I couldn't continue.

Father stared at me for a few seconds, then he turned back to face the balcony, putting his attention to the garden below him.

I sighed, I knew it. I glanced sadly at the floor. He wasn't going to tell me. Of all the people who I'd thought for sure my dad would be the one. For as long as I lived, my dad never lied to me. He didn't keep it a secret that he killed my mother.

"Childlike," Father said after a few moments, I looked up, "What?" I say uncertainly.

"Your mother…" Father replied, his back still turned, "she was childlike, innocent….a tad bit naïve." He nodded, "And yes, many would consider your mother…beautiful."

No matter how many times Dad tells me he killed mother, for some reason, I can't bring myself to believe it. The way Father describes Mom….it's almost like he cared-no, it sounds like Dad maybe had tolerated her.

"And you?" I asked, "Did you think Mom was hot?"

Father finally turned to me, and confessed, "She was pleasing to look at."

"Huh," I say.

Father had this faraway look on his face, "The most remarkable thing I could say about your mother is her voice. Enchanting, soft….almost haunting, you could say." He closed his eyes, like her was recalling her voice; "Once you listen to her you can't get her voice out of your head."

Father stood in front of me and then said, "To answer your question, it was never my intention to kill your mother. But…" he sighed, "It's not common for my kind….to-to breed."

His kind? Oh, he means dragons.

He closed his eyes and sighed again, "We are normally solitary creatures and we live for many, many years. Once your mother was in labor, my animalistic instinct took over."

I nodded, "Yeah," I say, "You told me,"

"But why?" I found myself blurting out, "Why did you keep her, if…well, you didn't like her?"

Father leaned into my face, "That reason is only between your mother and I." he straightened himself, and said, "Pegasus, you may come in,"

Pegasus, my tutor and father's only servant, came in only a piece of parchment, "You Highness," he said bowing, "A letter has arrived from the Great Council," he said.

He gave the parchment to Father, "They wish for you to attend their annual meeting,"

I groan. This so called "Great Council" is basically an annual meeting between old farts-excuse me, I mean KINGS of other nearby countries that have formed an alliance with other countries and my Dad's. I've been there a couple of time to for fill my 'princely' duties, and let me tell ya. It AIN'T worth it. Most of the time the old timers spend most of their time yelling, snoring or talking non-stop about issues concerning their kingdoms. If you think girls talk too much, try going to one of these "Great Council" meetings and you will see that there's no competition here. These old dudes can talk.

Due to the circumstances of Dad being a dragon and all, nobody wants to have him around. Although nobody will say it, but everyone's scared of my Father, and there are kings there don't really consider Father as king since he isn't human. But being a dragon has its perks, Dad has no emotion whatsoever which makes him completely unbiased towards anyone, he can think logically and with reason without getting anyone ticked off. Father always makes decisions that make everyone happy.

"I see," Father said as he finished reading the parchment, he turned to me, "Judai, you will go in my place to the council," he said.

"Say WHAT?!" I cried. Me? Go to the Council all by MYSELF?!

"D-Dad!" I began; I laughed nervously, "You-you can't be serious, right? I mean…"

But Father cut me off, "Judai, you know very well that those men do not want me there. You are now close to becoming of age, you will one day rule this Kingdom after I'm long gone…"

"But Dad!" It was my turn to cut Father off, "You're a FREAKING dragon! B-besides! Uh…they sent YOU the invitation meaning it's got to be something very bad! All the reason you gotta go!"

Father glared at me, "Judai," he said, "My patience is going thin. You will go in my place."

I sighed. I had lost the argument.

THE NEXT DAY…

The good news, Father said I could bring along Sy. Bad news, I still had to friggin' go to the Council.

I groaned for the millionth time for today as I sat on the carriage waiting for Sy to get on and have our things up and loaded.

"Come on Juu," Sy said as he took his seat next to me, "It's probably not that bad,"

I raised an eyebrow, "Sy, you poor innocent kid…" Sy has never been to these Councils.

"I thought for sure your Uncle Mokuba would come with us," Sy said as he glanced back to the castle as if he was waiting for Uncle to come out any moment. I shook my head, "Nah, he said he had other stuff to do. Besides, Uncle gets motion sickness when we're on the carriage."

Sy's face turned red, remembering last time's incident, "Oh….yeah…"

I placed my feet up on the empty seats in front of us, "Man, this sucks," I say.

"This…this is big Juu, I mean, your Dad's letting you go on one of the most important gatherings out there. Don't…"Sy's face became worried, "Do you feel the pressure coming on to you? The fact that you're going to be King soon?"

I yawned, "Nope,"

Sy blinked, "You're unbelievable." He said.

I shrugged, "It's not like I ever wanted to be King." I say. Sy nodded.

I frowned, "But…it's not like I don't care or anything…" My mind kept going back at how Father said I was meant to kill some crazy wizard…isn't that enough on my plate already? But why? Why am I meant to kill this wizard? There was nothing special about me, at least…other than the fact I'm flawless but still, I'm just a normal guy.

Then there was the fact that I'm also part dragon. This might sound silly, but it had never occurred to me that I'm part dragon. I mean, I knew that dad's a dragon and all and genes pass on. But it never _clicked_ that I'm also part dragon. What does that mean, though? Being part dragon? As long as I lived, I've never did anything dragon like.

It's just as my dad asked me; who is Judai Kaiba?

* * *

_**Uh yeh, that's all i got for now. I see now that y'all got everything cleared up. Sorry for being unclear about things. Anyways, read n' review! w**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! sorry for the long wait! i had to prepare some things for this chapter! it took a while! So sorry! The kings and people in this chappter i did not made up, there are all characters from Yugioh! and Yu-gi-oh GX! i also apologize for how boring this chappie will be...but it is crucial this chappie...i believe. Anwyways, enjoy! or whatnot. **

**DIZCLAIMER: Mep. **

* * *

**Chapter 4****:** Smaragdus Civitatim(Emerald City)

_**IT TOOK US THREE DAYS OF**_ travel by coach to arrive at Smaragdus Civitatim. The city where all the kings meet.

As we got of the coach, we were greeted by the civilians and by officials. And then they led us to the meeting room.

Before I go on, I think I should explain a little more about the reason about the kingdoms having the Great Council in the first place.

So, we live in a country called Arkadia which is divided into four kingdoms. The one ruling in the North, is called Kaiba(this is my Kingdom….I'm assuming you all knew that), my kingdom handles iron any metallic material that we use to make armory and weapons. The South is called Samejima, this kingdom, mostly handles the other three kingdom's agriculture. Next, is the West Kingdom called Manjoume, which mostly deals with modern technology and knowledge. Last, but not least, East Kingdom, is called Rozu which handles medicine and deals with most of our foreign affairs. The East and the West mostly team up most of the time.

So each kingdom can have only a King or prince (or a representative in case something happened, like war or illness) and one trusted councilor.

So yeah, I guess that pretty much summons everything up.

Sy and I were the only ones to arrive for the meeting. Until the door opened, and I was greeted by King Samejima, of the South, I make a confession guys, he's probably the ONLY person I can stand on these meetings. King Samejima, was a tall bald man, with a cheerful, fatherly type face, he's the only person, who still respects and treats my father despite knowing that my father isn't human.

King Samejima smiled at me, and held out his hand, a type of greeting that's done in his kingdom; the shaking of the hands. "Hey there, Judai!" he boomed, he took my hand and shook if eagerly, he looked around, "You father isn't here this time, what's ailing him?"

I smiled, "Ah, he's good. He just…." I frowned, "Thought I needed a bit of experience…."

"Experience?!" cried my least favorite councilor…Cronos de Medici, "I've had ENOUGH experience with YOU around!" he sneered. I forced a smile, "I missed you too, Councilor de Medici…"

He snarled and glared at me.

Councilor de Medici hasn't a soft spot for me since the Meeting that happened since 6 years ago when I uh….set his butt on fire…

"Now, Cronos….behave…." King Samejima said, then he sighed, "That's a damn shame…I was hoping to talk to your father for a bit…"

Samejima noticed Sy, who was hiding behind me, he smiled, "And who's this? A new councilor?"

Sy shook his head, "Ah…n-no…King Samejima…I'm-I'm…"

"He's actually a sorcerer." I explained. Sy sighed, behind me, thankful for my interruption.

Samejima smiled, "Ah, and young sorcerer eh?" he turned to me, "Prince Judai, you know you are only allowed to bring a scribe or councilor, right?"

I nodded, "I know…but…Sy's a pretty level headed guy than me. And besides, he's interesting in politics rather than magic…"

Samejima nodded, "Alright….I'll keep this a secret…next time, I can't be too lenient."

I nodded, "Thank you, King Samejima."

"I've got my eye on you…" de Medici said and he walked away with his King.

"AH! He's NOT here?!" cried Princess Rozu, she ran towards me and looked around me, "King Seto isn't here?!" she cried.

"N-no…" I smiled nervously. Princess Rozu is the princess of Rozu, she's a 19 year old , faired skinned girl with sandy blonde hair and she….apparently has a crush on my dad. Ewwww…

But at least King Rozu wasn't here. He refuses to acknowledge me or my dad.

"Your Highness…." Began a familiar man's voice. I couldn't help but to grin ear to ear. Dartz, the duke of Rozu came and smiled at me.

"Grandpa!" I say eagerly. Dartz is my grandfather from my mother's side.

He smiled and to my surprise, he gave me a hug, "Judai…my son, how are you?' he asked.

"Uh….I'm great Gramps!" he let go of me and I asked, "What of Aunt Mai?" I ask. Aunt Mai raised me most of my infanthood before my father took me to live with him.

Grandpa Dartz smiled, "She is well," he says. He smiled at Sy, "And so is your Father and Mother, Syrus." He said. Sy couldn't help but to smile, Syrus' dad is the duke's Sage, Yugi and his mother, is Princess, now Sorceress Anzu.

It was a few minutes before the meeting started we all took our seat ready to start, then the two doors opened and in came King Manjoume along with his little brother, Prince Jun.

King Manjoume had shoulder length charcoal grey hair, olive skin and dark intense eyes. His brother, was only a miniature version of him, you could say.

As soon as King Manjoume laid eyes on the meeting room, his eyes narrowed and he said coldly, "I see that the demon's whelp is here, instead."

Demon's whelp. A nickname only the Kingdom of Manjoume came up with. I only stared at him, and smiled.

He ignored me, and took his usual seat, his brother followed suit.

The meeting's time keeper, stood up and said, "Welcome to our 35th annual Great Council!" he held out an old rusty war helmet, "_And now, to confirm your Lordship and right to be heard, please now present your five pieces of four, My Majesties." _he passed the helmet to King Samejima, who frowned and began to dig into his pockets of his garments.

He frowned as he struggled to look for his piece, he smiled as he found it and after a few minutes of effort, King Samejima took out from his back pocket; a rusty thumb.

So let me explain the "Five Pieces of Four" so before our Country could be separated into four Kingdoms, we had a war amongst each other. Finally, after the war ended, the leaders of each army decided to settle their difference with a meeting, and to gain a right to be heard the original Kings had gave in their valued possession that best represented them or their kingdom.

So why not gold or diamonds?

Well, that's because after 15 years of fighting the original Kings were….flat broke.

Princess Rozu was next; she then reached into her dress digging into her cleavage, and took out a old magnifying glass. How in the heck did it fit there I have no idea.

Then it was King Manjoume, he looked on into his sword sheath, where there could be seen another sheath he uncooked his item with from his sheath and threw into the helmet an ancient looking hammer.

Finally it was my turn, I frowned as I too, struggled to look for the Four piece my father gave me.

Crap! I didn't lose it, did I?

I smiled nervously as I continued to look for the piece. I got up from my seat, "Uh, just a sec…" I say.

Crap! Crap! CRAP!

I sighed in relief as I felt a heavy, small cold item in my breast pocket. I smiled as I threw in an old metal rose pendent.

The time keeper nodded and then he closed his eyes and said, "I will now chose one of the Five pieces of Four…"

He began to violently shake the helmet, we then heard a deep CLUNK!

And found the metal rose pendant landed on the table, meaning, it was now my turn to be in charge of the meeting.

I groan.

Princess Rozu stood up, "He's not even of age. Can we do another random selecting?"

Grandpa Dartz shook his head, "I'm afraid we cannot Your Majesty, we can only do one random draw for each meeting. ONE random draw…"

The princess sat back down and frowned, I have a feeling that she doesn't like me much either.

Everyone turned to me and I scratched my head, there was a certain way to start the meeting….i vaguely remember my Dad saying it….what was it?

Ah! I remember!

"Kings!" I say with full confidence, "State your grievances. Let the Dues hear ye!"

* * *

_**so yeh, i'm pretty sure everyone knows where i got the "Five Pieces of Four" thing...teehee! it's from Pirates of the Caribbean! Anyways, read n' review!**_


	5. I Know This Sucks But

**Hey guys, it's me, LadyRistu(well duh, right?). **

** Anyways i have some...pretty sucky news. It seems that i will be taking a break on writing "Dragon's Child". I know, i know, that sucks. But, i feel like it should be said, since i haven't wrote anything in a while. So just were on the same page, i WILL continue to write FanFic, but i think i'll probably be more focused on "Last Friday Night" and "What Just Happened". I'm sorry for the bad news. Also, i have no idea when exactly i'm going to continue "Dragon's Child" but i do hope i get to finish it, just like most of my fics. Hope everyone's had a wonder day! Sorry about this bad news!**

**~LadyRistu**


End file.
